


Spells and Old Spices

by Betta3x9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Gen, Mild Wincest, familiar!dean, witch!Sam
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: La stanza odora di cardamomo e belladonna, ma non in maniera opprimente come quando il paiolo con uno degli intrugli di Sam bolle lento sul fuoco - ma come se il profumo delle erbe e delle spezie avesse ormai intriso le pareti della loro casa.*[Sam è uno stregone e Dean il suo famiglio]





	Spells and Old Spices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/gifts).



> Scritta per Shi, per la Secret Santa 2018 del gruppo WCCS
> 
> [Ambientata verso la prima o seconda serie. Ho cambiato alcuni degli aspetti canonici delle relazioni tra streghe e famigli]

 

  
La stanza odora di cardamomo e belladonna, ma non in maniera opprimente come quando il paiolo con uno degli intrugli di Sam bolle lento sul fuoco - ma come se il profumo delle erbe e delle spezie avesse ormai intriso le pareti della loro casa.

  
Dean è acciambellato sul loro divano logoro e comodo, nella pozza di sole su uno dei cuscini verde bottiglia. Ha gli occhi chiusi, cullato dal rumore della penna che gratta sulla carta spessa della pergamena. Farebbe le fusa, se non fosse imbarazzante.

  
"Finito", dice Sam, posando la penna.

  
Dean sbadiglia e alza la testa verso suo fratello. Dopo un attimo di considerazione, si stiracchia, tendendo la schiena in un arco elegante.

  
"Abbiamo tempo fino a stasera", mormora Sam, iniziando a mettere a posto i libri aperti e sparpagliati sulla sua scrivania.

  
Dean piega le orecchie e volta il capo, con un'espressione come se stesse considerando qualcosa che non ha modo di spiegare. Non in quella forma, almeno. " _Mrrr_ ", dice, alla fine, prima di dedicare tutta la sua attenzione al proprio pelo tigrato.

  
"Già", annuisce Sam, come se fosse perfettamente in grado di capirlo. _Probabilmente, lo è_. "Andiamo a mangiare qualcosa?"

  
_Buona idea,_ pensa Dean piantando i suoi artigli sul cuscino, e indirizza la sua attenzione verso l'interruttore nel suo cervello che una volta aveva provato a descrivere a Sam senza successo. _È come accendere la luce,_ aveva detto, scrollando le spalle davanti alla sua espressione perplessa.

  
"Non graffiare il divano", dice distrattamente Sam.

  
Dean alza gli occhi verso il soffitto, ignorandolo e appoggia i piedi, di nuovo umani, sul tappeto. Sbadiglia, come se non avesse passato gran parte della mattinata a sonnecchiare, e si alza in piedi.

  
"Voglio un burger con anelli di cipolla fritti, Sammy"

  
"Dovresti stare più attento al colesterolo", mormora suo fratello, mentre impila ordinatamente i libri rimasti sul tavolo, probabilmente in ordine alfabetico. _Nerd_ , pensa affettuosamente Dean.

  
"Preferisco vivere appieno, piuttosto che vivere di insalata", risponde, facendo scorrere lo sguardo nel loro salotto, in cerca dell'ultimo paio di pantaloni che ha indossato e che è assolutamente sicuro di aver appoggiato da qualche parte nel corso della mattinata, prima di scivolare nella sua forma di gatto.

  
"Sono sulla sedia accanto alla finestra", borbotta Sam, come se gli avesse appena letto nel pensiero.

  
Dean attraversa la stanza, non curante della propria nudità, canticchiando sottovoce.

  
" _Are You Ready?_ Davvero, Dean?". La voce di Sam è divertita e non c'è nessun accenno di imbarazzo alla vista di suo fratello nudo, nel bel mezzo del loro salotto. È una vista piuttosto comune e assolutamente inevitabile, dopotutto; ci hanno entrambi fatto l'abitudine molto tempo prima: _non è come se i vestiti possano trasformarsi insieme al suo corpo._

  
"Ehi, è un classico!", esclama, fingendosi offeso. Afferra i pantaloni appallottolati sulla sedia e li indossa velocemente. "Sù, Sammy, se ci sbrighiamo, Rosy potrebbe avere ancora della pie". La maglietta che si è tolto quella mattina è finita a terra, ma dopo averla scrollata (e annusata, tanto per sicurezza), sembra sufficientemente pulita, quindi Dean la infila senza indugiare.

  
"Arrivo, arrivo", dice suo fratello, indossando la giacca e afferrando le chiavi dell'Impala. "Possiamo andare".

 

 

  
*******

 

 

Quando John e Mary Winchester si sposano, John non sa nulla di incantesimi, talismani ed erbe essiccate; l'unica caccia di cui abbia mai sentito parlare è quella agli uccelli del cielo e agli animali del bosco; e i mostri che si nascondono sotto spoglie umane sono solo materiale da leggenda, folklore locale, niente di più.

 

Ma -  
_È difficile continuare a respingere l'idea del soprannaturale quando tuo figlio di pochi mesi, dentro la culla, si trasforma in un dannatissimo gatto._

 

Apparentemente, Mary Campbell è una strega.

  
"È un carattere recessivo: probabilmente qualcuno dei nostri antenati, da entrambe le parti, era un famiglio", spiega a John, come se stesse spiegando perché abbia gli occhi azzurri, piuttosto che il motivo per cui ci sia un cucciolo di gatto al posto del loro bambino.

  
Quando alzano la voce, Dean, all'apparenza di nuovo un normale neonato, scoppia a piangere.  
Le grida continuano.

 

Quella sera, John infila quasi tutti i suoi vestiti una borsa, prende le chiavi della macchina e se ne va, senza nessuna intenzione di guardarsi indietro.

 

Tre giorni più tardi, quando Mary apre la porta di casa, si trova davanti suo marito, con un borsone ai suoi piedi e un'espressione decisa in faccia. "Spiegami", dice. E Mary lo fa.

 

 

 

Quando nasce il loro secondogenito, John e Mary ne seguono ansiosamente ogni movimento con lo sguardo, in attesa.  
Sam non cambia forma.

 

  
*******

 

 

"Oh, ne hai ordinata una anche per me?", chiede Sam, tornando dal bagno.

  
" _Sciò_ , queste sono entrambe mie", risponde Dean, infilandosi in bocca una forchettata di pie. Suo fratello prende l'altra fetta appoggiata sul piatto al centro del tavolo e ci affonda dentro il cucchiaio. Dean continua a masticare in silenzio, perfettamente felice; dopotutto la seconda fetta l'aveva davvero ordinata per Sam.

  
"Tutto pronto per stasera?", chiede alla fine, come se lui e Sam non avessero mai interrotto la conversazione.

  
"Sì. Ovviamente l'incantesimo lo dovrò fare sul posto, ma - abbiamo tutto pronto".

  
Dean pensa ai bambini spariti nelle ultime settimane, scomparsi dal parco giochi, dalla scuola, dal giardino di casa, solo per riapparire dopo giorni, abbandonati nei boschi, con gli occhi spalancati e vuoti. "Bene", dice alla fine, annuendo alle parole di suo fratello.

  
"C'è ancora tempo fino al tramonto", dice Sam, divorando l'ultimo pezzo del suo dolce. Nella luce brillante di metà giornata, i suoi capelli sembrano un alone che sfuma nel dorato e, nonostante l'odore di cucinato che aleggia nel locale, Dean riesce ancora ad avvertire il sentore di spezie che non abbandona mai la pelle di Sam. È un odore che rilassa qualcosa dentro di lui, come se il tocco familiare di suo fratello riuscisse ad affondare nella sua pelliccia di gatto anche senza bisogno di un contatto fisico.  
Dean sbatte le palpebre, lentamente.

  
"Passiamo a noleggiare un film e torniamo a casa", dice, alla fine, alzandosi e lasciando i soldi necessari a coprire il loro conto sul tavolo. Sam lo segue.

 

 

  
*******

 

  
Dean ha quattro anni e Sam solo pochi mesi quando la loro madre viene uccisa dal demone dagli occhi gialli.  
Non esiste una versione più felice di questa storia.

  
*******

 

 

  
"Die Hard?"

  
Sam alza la testa solo per lanciare uno sguardo esageratamente disgustato alla confezione di plastica tra le mani di Dean.

  
"No"

  
"Ma è un classico natalizio!"

  
"A parte il fatto che mancano ancora _tre_ giorni a Natale, ma poi lo avremo visto dozzine di volte - "

  
" _Un classico_ , Sammy!"

  
"Che ne dici di questo, invece?", chiede Sam, pescando dal cesto dei film la confezione di qualcosa che il New York Times apparente ha definito ' _Struggente_ ' e il Daily New ha assicurato essere ' _il capolavoro dell'anno'._

 

Noleggiano Die Hard.

 

 

*******

 

  
Sam ha otto anni quando si rende conto che non tutti hanno un fratello che passa metà del tempo in forma di gatto. _Apparentemente, non è un requisito per essere un fratello maggiore._

  
John è a caccia, quindi si rivolge al numero due sulla lista delle persone che sanno tutto.

  
Bobby sbatte le palpebre sorpreso.

 

"Bhè, Sam", dice, lentamente, come se stesse prendendo tempo per formulare la risposta nel modo migliore possibile. "Dean è molto speciale".

  
Sam annuisce, perché è un'affermazione innegabile.

  
"Dean è - la gente che sa le cose che sappiamo noi, io, tu e Dean e vostro padre, chiamiamo le persone come Dean _famigli_ ".

  
"Famigli?", dice Sam, come se stesse testando la parola. Non sa ancora cosa voglia dire, esattamente.

  
"Sì. Significa che Dean ha un certo tipo di - _magia_ "

  
"È una cosa negativa?", chiede Sam, confuso perché suo padre gli ha insegnato a diffidare della magia, ma se Babbo Natale, il Coniglio Pasquale e Dean ce l'hanno, _non può essere una cosa negativa di per sé._

  
"No, no. Significa solo che ha due forme, come sai già, e che la sua magia può aiutare una strega o un mago a fare i loro incantesimi".

  
Sam aggrotta la fronte, confuso. "Ma pensavo che le streghe fossero cattive!"

  
"Non tutte. Dipende dal tipo di strega. Dalla persona. Ci sono streghe buone e streghe cattive".

  
"Oh", esclama Sam, mordendosi un labbro e pensando a quello che Bobby gli sta dicendo. "Quindi, Dean deve trovare una strega?"

  
Bobby si passa una mano sulla barba, accarezzandosi il mento. "Non necessariamente. Ma sarebbe meglio per Dean se fosse legato a un mago o una strega" Sospira. " _Molto meglio_ ", aggiunge, sottovoce, come se non pensasse che possa sentirlo.

  
Sam spalanca gli occhi, sorpreso. Non gli piace la piega che sta prendendo la discussione, ma non è sicuro di star capendo tutto quello che vuole dirgli Bobby. "Legato? Come, dovrebbe _andare via_? Non starebbe più con papà e - _me_?", chiede, concitato.

  
"No, Sam, no", sospira Bobby. "È come una specie di - matrimonio. Quando sarete grandi, tu e Dean, come chiunque altro, vi farete una famiglia vostra -", dice, alla fine, aggrottando le sopracciglia: "E la persona che sceglierà tuo fratello sarà una strega. O uno stregone".

  
_Quindi è vero che dovrà andare via_ , pensa Sam immobile. Sente lo stomaco stringersi al pensiero. _Non è giusto_ , pensa con tutta la furia e la disperazione che un bambino di otto anni possa riuscire a provare. "Ma se Dean deve stare per forza con _qualcuno_...", dice, lentamente, come se stesse cercando di riflettere su un'idea mentre la sta spiegando: "E - e se anche io _forse_ dovrei stare con _qualcun altro_ , allora - _allora, perché_ \- "

  
Bobby alza lo sguardo e rimane in silenzio. Sam non riesce a interpretare la sua espressione e si sente nervoso e agitato, senza un motivo che sappia spiegare. Sente le lacrime premergli agli angoli degli occhi, ma respira e cerca di ricacciarle indietro. _Non ci sono ragioni per piangere._ "- Allora perché non possiamo essere noi l' _altra persona_? Se Dean si legasse a me, e io a lui, non ci sarebbe bisogno di altra gente. Potremmo restare insieme, noi e papà...". ' _Perché Dean dovrebbe andare con uno sconosciuto quando ci sono io?'_ Vorrebbe chiedere Sam, ma anche a soli otto anni intuisce che ci sia qualcosa di sbagliato nella domanda.

  
"No, Sam", dice Bobby con la fermezza degli adulti che conoscono cose che i bambini non possono ancora capire. "Non è _quel tipo_ di legame. È - la strega o lo stregone con il suo famiglio sono una _coppia_ ". Si schiarisce la voce e poi aggiunge: "Esclusiva".

  
Sam china la testa, confuso perché _sembra un'idea perfetta_. Dean è suo fratello e il suo migliore amico, lo protegge dai mostri e gli prepara la colazione e sa _così tante cose_ e quando la sera si acciambella nel letto in forma di gatto lascia che Sam lo accarezzi sulla testa morbida e - E i suoi compagni di classe _invidiano_ Sam quando Dean lo aspetta sulla soglia della classe per tornare a casa insieme perché _nessun altro_ ha un fratello grande che li aspetta - e la settimana scorsa Dean aveva inarcato la schiena e soffiato, con gli artigli sguainati, contro quel serpente che aveva spaventato Sam nel viale dietro casa e -  
\- Dean è tutto ciò _e tante altre cose,_ e Sam continua a chiedersi _cosa ci sia di male nel voler essere una coppia esclusiva_ , se vuol dire che lui e Dean continueranno a guardare i film insieme e ad andare al luna park come il mese scorso per il suo compleanno, e se significa che Dean non smetterà di dare i biscotti venuti meglio a Sam e non a qualcun altro che ancora non conoscono e la cui sola possibilità dell'esistenza gli fa stringere lo stomaco.  
_Non capisce._

  
Bobby si copre gli occhi con una mano, stancamente. "So che non ti piacerà sentirlo, ma - Quando sarai più grande, capirai"

  
Sam si lascia sfuggire uno sbuffo di derisione. _La discussione è finita, apparentemente._ Si sente - _deluso._  
Invece di avere delle risposte, ha solo altre domande.

  
"Dammi una mano a sistemare i libri, ragazzo", borbotta Bobby, con una noncuranza che non riesce del tutto a far sembrare reale.  
Sam annuisce e cerca di non pensare alla notizia che _un giorno suo fratello, quando sarà grande, se ne andrà._ (Dean ha già dodici anni. _Quanto ancora più grande deve diventare? Quanto tempo resta prima che se ne vada?_ Sam non lo sa). Ignora la stretta allo stomaco e inizia a dividere per categoria i libri ammassati sul grosso tavolo del salotto.

 

A fine pomeriggio, quando Bobby è distratto alcune pergamene, Sam si blocca, con un libricino di un colore verde smeraldo tra le mani. ' _Introduzione agli infusi e pozioni magiche'_ , dice il titolo.  
Sam, controllando che l'attenzione di Bobby sia altrove, si lascia scivolare il libro sotto la maglietta.

 

 

*******

La Luna è una moneta argentata nel cielo senza nubi e la radura è illuminata solo dal fuoco che Sam sta alimentando con dei rami secchi, con la sicurezza di chi passa la vita a farlo.

Dean rabbrividisce: l'aria della notte è fredda e immobile, e il richiamo della Luna piena è un prurito sotto la pelle, come per qualsiasi animale della foresta o creatura dell'oscurità.

  
Sam lascia cadere nel fuoco un ramo di pino e la resina lo fa sfrigolare tra le fiamme. Dean, in silenzio, fa scivolare a terra la giacca di pelle e inizia a sbottonarsi i pantaloni.

  
Sam lo sta guardando accovacciato accanto al fuoco e le lingue delle fiamme illuminano la sua espressione solenne. In momenti simili, il petto di Dean si gonfia di affetto mentre pensa _'mio fratello_ ', perché Sam, prima di essere il suo compagno, il suo stregone, è e sarà sempre suo fratello come prima cosa; la bestia che vive sotto la sua pelle e che è Dean tanto quanto lo è la sua forma umana vorrebbe solo scivolare a passi felpati nella notte e accovacciarsi ai suoi piedi, per offrire nuovamente la sua fedeltà e la sua magia al suo padrone.

  
Per qualche momento Dean è immobile e nudo, con i piedi piantati sulla terra ricoperta di foglie morte, e l'aria fredda gli accarezza la pelle e poi - _sospira_ e preme quell'interruttore nella sua testa e lascia che la pelliccia scorra sul suo corpo come un'onda, finché non si ritrova a quattro zampe, vicino al terreno.

  
Inarca la schiena e cataloga distrattamente gli odori del bosco che fino a un attimo prima gli erano quasi impercettibili, perché gli umani sono ciechi in modi che gli animali non concepiscono.

  
"Dean", lo chiama Sam, e Dean, come ha sempre fatto e come farà sempre, lo raggiunge.

  
"È il momento", dice e Dean si sdraia sulla pancia, come una sfinge in miniatura e lo osserva con la concentrazione e la pazienza che gli esseri umani hanno perso quando hanno smesso di cacciare prede vive.

  
Sam estrae dalla tasca della sua giacca un sacchetto di tela e ne rovescia il contenuto tra le fiamme.

  
Per un attimo il fuoco langue fin quasi a scomparire, ma poi, in un battito di ciglia, una fiammata di un verde acceso illumina la radura con i suoi colori impossibili.

  
Sam si schiarisce la voce e poi pronuncia la prima parola dell'incantesimo e Dean si alza in piedi sulle sue quattro zampe.  
La voce di suo fratello è una cantilena ipnotica e ogni parola attinge qualcosa dentro Dean, senza però prosciugarlo; come se stesse prendendo secchiate di acqua dal mare aperto.

  
Sam pronuncia l'ultima parola di potere e qualcosa cala nell'aria della notte come un'ascia affilata, sigillando la radura. "Mostrati", dice poi e improvvisamente davanti ai loro occhi c'è una donna; o, meglio, _quello che resta di una donna_ : una figura sbiadita e corrotta dai decenni di esilio su una terra che non può più abitare.

  
Le lingue di fuoco le sfiorano le vesti senza toccarla perché _non c'è più nulla da toccare_ \- il suo corpo è marcito in qualche buco senza lapide.

  
La coda di Dean guizza con uno spasmo di anticipazione. I gatti hanno affinità con gli spiriti, dopotutto.

  
"Hanno preso i miei bambini. I miei figli" dice lo spirito con parole che risuonano dalle profondità del bosco dove è morta decenni prima. "E io prenderò i loro", aggiunge con una rabbia che solo le cose morte riescono a serbare.

  
"No", esclama Sam ed è una sillaba dura, definitiva. Non lasceranno che quello spirito porti via altri bambini, perché _fermarlo è il loro lavoro_. "Avrai la tua pace", dice e china la testa davanti alle fiamme verde smeraldo che lo spirito non può attraversare e inizia a recitare le parole in latino.

  
La figura si agita, imprigionata da forze che non riesce a vedere e che vengono plasmate dalle parole di Sam - Dean può avvertirle attraversare il suo corpo, come se non fosse loro di nessun ostacolo, perché il potere di suo fratello non potrebbe mai arrecargli danno.

  
" _Noo!_ ", urla quello che resta della donna, mentre dietro di lei si delinea il confine che solo i morti possono attraversare. La pelliccia di Dean è quasi elettrica nell'aria che odora di erbe magiche e ozono.

  
Sam urla l'ultima parola e il flusso tra l'essenza di Dean e l'incantesimo di suo fratello si spezza: sente la sua stessa magia sciabordare dentro di lui come se fosse contenuta in una brocca inclinata che viene finalmente appoggiata su un tavolo.

  
"Sei libera", dice Sam e sono solo parole, ormai senza più nessun potere, ma solo perché non ne hanno bisogno: lo spirito della donna urla e _urla_ e viene trascinato verso la luce in fondo al portale che implode su se stesso come _un impossibile buco nero_ e -  
\- e nella radura non c'è più niente.

  
Niente a parte Dean, Sam e il loro falò, nuovamente di un morbido color arancio.

 

"È finita", mormora Sam, sedendosi a terra e Dean con un balzo lo raggiunge e strofina il muso contro la sua gamba fasciata dai jeans. "Andiamo a casa", dice e allunga la mano per stropicciargli il pelo morbido dietro le orecchie e Dean pensa _casa_ , e lascia che le dita di Sam lo disfino e lo rimettano insieme, come solo loro hanno il potere di fare, e dimentica qualsiasi imbarazzo, mentre gli strappano dal petto quel gorgoglio di contentezza che chiamano _fusa_.

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Almost Purring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487279) by [Neneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko)




End file.
